Please Don't Change
by Tragedy's Princess
Summary: SPOILER FOR SDR2 CHAPTER 2. Those who have not read, are not advised to continue reading this fanfic. Hinata was heartbroken when he found out Komaeda's true nature was like. And yet, he doesn't want to lose faith in him. [LEMON - YAOI] KOMAEDA X HINATA FANFIC.


**~ Wasssup you DR maniacs! ~**

**Well, after indulging myself in the DR fandom I absolutely love the Komaeda x Hinata pairing. I mean come on.. who doesn't ship them?! But Komaeda has to be my all time fave character. Everything I have revolves around him. So yeah, huge Komaeda fan here! But for pairings, I can only ship him with Hinata so- if you don't like it or you don't like yaoi (since this fanfic is about it).. leave now. Anywhos, I read all of the KomaHina fanfics and surprisingly there's little of the M rated ones, so.. I decided to write one myself! So please enjoy and leave your thoughts at the end, okay!**

* * *

** x**

After another sleepless night, Hinata woke up with bags under his eyes. No matter how much he tried, he still couldn't face the harsh reality that his first friend ever since this whole nightmare happened turned out to have one sick personality.

He couldn't grasp the fact that his friend, who was so nice to him and to the others, helping him introducing himself to everyone when he regained consciousness, helping him investigate the truth behind the murder of their leader turned out to have the complete opposite personality. He was actually attempting to murder Togami before Hanemura, he was the one who set the death stage and everything. Why? All for the sake of HOPE?! That doesn't even make any sense! Hinata was still trembling at the thought that he was that close to him.

And yet.. he still wanted to believe that Komaeda was a good person deep inside. He didn't want to lose faith. He just couldn't!

Not to mention, his mind was now busy thinking of what Monokuma showed them yesterday. A game? Was that suppose to encourage us to murder each other again? But, seeing everyone didn't take much interest in it other than Nanami, he could at least take some time to relax.. or so he thought.

Greeting everyone while on his way to the restaurant, he found Koizumi fiddling around with a tray of what seems to be a breakfast plate for someone?

"Ah, perfect timing! I've been waiting _ages_, but no-one's showed up! Why does this always happen when you need someone?" exclaimed the SHSL Photographer.

"You've been waiting…? For what?"

Hesitating.. for a second, the red haired then replied; "You see, I was just about to go… deliver this, but…"

_Deliver? Could it be?_

_"_Is that… a breakfast tray? Oh! Is that for Komaeda?!" asked in excitement.

Just the thought of him, brought a certain satisfaction to ..what was he thinking?! He just found out how he was like and he's still feeling happy just to hear his name?

Exchanging of why Mahiru was even holding the tray in the first place, after a while, somehow along the way Hinata was stuck with the job of bringing Komaeda his breakfast. He sighed thinking it was not his lucky day at all.. and yet, he's giving off a small smile as he walked towards the cabin where Komaeda was being hold.

Truthfully, he couldn't believe that Souda and Nidai had taken the liberty to lock Komaeda up because they're kinda scared of what happened last time with Togami. As a precaution, they locked him up in the cabin where the murder took place to keep him and everyone else away from harms way.

In front of the cabin, he saw Souda. Typical of the SHSL Mechanic, he was suspicious to think that Hinata was bringing that to his princess! But of course, he denied and asked him to take to his prisoner in his case. Like everyone else, he escaped even before Hinata could catch his breath.

_How could things turn out like this.. Dammit, Komaeda! Why did you have to turn into this?!_

Finally, Hinata was at the door. Inside was where they had locked him up.

_Is he okay? They weren't too harsh on him were they?_ Those were the only thing he could think of.

Trying to shake off his inexplicable unease, he opened the door with all the determination he could muster. He peeked into the room, and there, inside.. he lay waiting, with a smile on his face.

"... Hinata-kun?" the luckster looked up seeing someone he fairly recognize.

Hinata's hand trembled hearing the voice calling his name. It felt like forever to him. He stood there, still frozen at the sight. Komaeda was one the floor, his hand chained and legs tied up. This.. is just terrible. He had to do something.. he had to at least let him free for a while he.. he..

"Ah. You came all the way here just to bring someone like me some food? That makes me so happy! I'm sorry I can't be a better host, but as you can see, I'm a little… tied up at the moment. In any case, make yourself at home."

Breaking the silence, Hinata was able to regain his composure again. Ah, he still hasn't changed. Somehow, he didn't mind it. He liked him being like this. Trying to lift everyone's spirit, that was how Komaeda was. And he missed him.

"Oh? What's wrong? Your face just tensed up all of a sudden…" asked the chained captive again.

Lost in his thoughts for a minute there, Hinata placed the tray of breakfast in front of him.

" I didn't come here to talk to you." _But I wanted too._

_"_I just have your food."_ I wish I was the one who prepared it._

"Here. Eat."_ Please don't make me worry._

Knowing he would just be hurt if he stayed any longer, he prepared himself to leave when a certain voice called out to him.

"Huh? Hinata-kun.. Aren't you going to feed me?" asked in a tone where even the coldest of hearts can sympathize with.

"W…Why the hell would I do that?!" _How could he asked me that!_

_"_Because I can't eat by myself. See? My hands aren't exactly free… I… was too embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I'm glad it's you who came, Hinata-kun."

Glad? He was glad that I came..? Damn that Koizumi. She knew this would happen.

"Well Hinata-kun? You aren't gonna leave me like this are you? If I starve to death, Hinata-kun will be accused of murdering me!" Komaeda somehow found the words to make Hinata do as he wished. He knew that he couldn't say no to a friend in need after all.

"F-Fine.. whatever. But I'm gonna leave as soon as you're done, you've got that?"

What was he doing.. why was he.. he shouldn't be with him any longer. He knew that. And yet.. he.. he wanted more time. He wanted to spend more time with him. As much as he denies it, his heart and body can't do the same thing. Despite of what he did.. he really cared for him. And somehow along the midst of everything going on, and their adventures on this island together, Hinata knew.. no matter how much he doesn't want to acknowledge it.

He was already developing feelings for Komaeda. And it's just getting stronger by the minute.

** x**

* * *

**Aaaah! That was a sappy ending.. I know, it's kinda.. well yeah. I'm sorry, I'm writing at 3 a.m. here. If I write it tomorrow, then I won't have the motivation anymore! Although it's kinda 3rd rated, please rate and review? **

**And don't worry, the M rated stuff will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
